Darkness Around You
by Saiyonym
Summary: Ein seltsames Treffen im Raum von Geist und Zeit


Diese Fanfic spielt etwa nach der Cell-Saga, nur dass hier kein Cell und keine Cyborgs existieren. Also existiert kein Future-Trunks und Son-Goku lebt noch. Chibi-Trunks hingegen gibt es trotzdem, da der Rest in dieser Zeitlinie genauso abläuft wie sonst.  
  
- Darkness Around You -  
  
Sie stand in einem komplett dunklen Raum. Obwohl nicht einmal das sicher war, denn woher wusste sie, dass es ein Raum war. Sie wurde nicht nur von erschreckender Dunkelheit umhüllt, ebenso zog ein kalter Luftzug durch diese Gegend. Ihre Haare wehten im Wind hin und her, das spürte sie, aber wo war das "hier"? Wie kam sie hier her?  
"Hallo? Hört mich jemand?" fragte sie zögernd in die kalte, schwarze Undendlichkeit. Aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Ist das ein Traum?, fragte sie sich. Aber es war alles so real. Der Wind lies langsam nach, es war aber immer noch kalt. Sie tastete nach dem Boden und fuhr mit der Hand über den Untergrund. Eine glatte Fläche, ohne den geringsten Staubkorn. Also war sie in einem Raum, einem ziemlich seltsamen Raum. Aber, wenn das ein Raum ist, dann muss er auch Wände haben!, stellte sie fest und taumelte mit ausgestreckten Armen vorwärts. Seltsamer Weise war dort aber keine Wand. Nur gähnende, kalte Leere. Mit der Zeit überflog sie ein mulmiges Gefühl.  
Das kann doch nur ein Traum sein.   
Ohne Anhaltspunkte, ob sie nun träumte oder nicht, taumelte sie weiter.   
"Hallo? Wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie ein weiteres Mal. Aber auch diesmal hallte ihre Stimme echohaft zurück.  
Was ist das für ein Ort? Ich will hier weg!, panisch fing sie an schneller zu gehen. Dann lief sie und rannte los. Immer noch die Arme vor sich haltend um eventuell auf etwas zu treffen. Eine ganze Weile ging es so weiter, aber da war nichts. Sie blieb keuchend stehen und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
"Was soll das alles? Das ist nicht witzig!"   
Spielte ihr jemand einen Scherz? Aber wie war das möglich? Wenn nicht, dann träume ich! Voller Überzeugung, dass es ein Traum war schloss sie die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Aber anstatt wie gewohnt aufzuwachen, stach ihr die Dunkelheit in die Augen. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und ging, Schritt für Schritt weiter. Unterwegs musste sie mehrmals die Richtung gewechselt haben, deswegen war sie sicher sich verlaufen zu haben, aber wie konnte man sich hier verlaufen? Ohne zu wissen, ob es überhaupt ein Ende dieses grausamen, erschreckenden Ortes gab.  
Sie schluckte, denn auf einmal spürte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen einen Widerstand. Irgendetwas hatte sie berührt. Zögernd zog sie ihre Hand zurück.  
"Ähhh....wer ist da?" fragte sie, denn sie hoffte auf einen Menschen. Unendliche Sekunden verstrichen, aber das Etwas, oder der Jemand, oder auf was sie getroffen war, antwortere nicht auf ihre Frage.  
Sie atmete tief ein und streckte ihre Hand ein weiteres Mal nach vorne aus um den Widerstand zu betasten. Sie fühlte eine ebenmäßige, weiche Fläche. Sie war mit einer Art Stoff bedeckt. Es fühlte sich fast so an, wie der Körper eines Menschen, so seltsam warm war es.  
"Hallo? Hören Sie mich? Hallo? Wie? Wo bin ich hier? Sagen Sie es mir!"  
Sie tastete weiter nach oben und fühlte nun eine geriffelte Fläche, die sich wie eine Mischung aus Gummi und Kunststoff anfühlte. Ansatzweise kam ihr diese Fläche bekannt vor. Jedoch wusste sie nicht mehr woher.  
"Ist das ein Scherz? Ja? Dann reicht es jetzt! Ich finde diesen Scherz alles andere als witzig!!!"  
Das...das ist doch..., dachte sie und ihre Erninnerungen kamen zurück.  
Aber wie...? Das kann nicht sein! Entweder träume ich doch, oder...aber wo bin ich hier und was macht....hier?  
"Du verdammter Idiot! Sag was!!"  
Sie wusste fast 99%ig, wer da vor ihr stand. Aber ehe sie sich überzeugen konnte, bewegte sich die Person und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihr.  
"Hey! Bleib stehen! Wo willst du hin? Stopp!"  
Sie lief der Person nach, aber diese blieb nicht stehen. Den Geräuschen der Schritte nach, konnte sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Die Person ging keineswegs zu schnell, so dass sie ihr folgen konnte. Innerlich wusste sie mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, aber ganz sicher war es nicht. Jetzt wollte sie mit ihm sprechen.  
"Halt! Wo willst du eigentlich hin? Stopp! Bleib stehen! Hey!" sie rief die ganze Zeit, aber da war immer das gleichmäßige Auftreten der Schuhe zu hören.  
Beinahe wäre sie mit ihm zusammengestoßen, als er plötzlich stehen blieb.  
"Was jetzt?" fragte sie.  
"Warte...." sagte er und jetzt war sie sich sicher. Aber warum hatte er die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt.  
"Hmm? Moment mal...verrat mir endlich wo wir hier sind!"  
"Willst du's wirklich wissen?"  
"Ja! Mann!"  
Er ging einen Schritt voraus und öffnete eine Art Tür. Plötzlich drang ein heller Lichtstrahl auf sie, worauf sich, reflexartig, ihre Augen schlossen.  
"Komm! Oder willst du da stehen bleiben!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich blick da nicht mehr durch. Also entweder träume ich, wobei ich mir jetzt nicht mehr sicher bin, aber..., ihre Gedanken waren alle Durcheinander.   
"Also, Vegeta? Was soll dieser Schwachsinn?!"  
Sie tritt hinter ihm durch die Tür und war an einem Ort, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, war dort das Nichts. Sie konnte keine Wand sehen, nicht einmal die Tür, durch die sie gekommen war.  
"Das sollte ich dich fragen!" sagte der Saiyajin, der ihr immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich ihre Augen, nach der langen Zeit, es mussten Stunden gewesen sein, an die Helligkeit und sie schaute sich um.  
"Was ist das für ein Ort?"  
Vegeta lachte in seiner gewohnt, eiskalten un zugleich drohenden Art.  
"Mensch, Bulma! Das solltest du wissen! Wir sind hier in einer anderen Dimension!"  
"...andere Dimension? Verstehe ich nicht!"  
Vegeta setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben einem Tisch stand und dachte eine Weile nach.  
"Seltsam...ich frage mich auch grade, wieso du hier bist! Eigentlich müsstest du nicht hier sein...das war Zufall, dass ich dich da drinnen getroffen habe..."  
In Bulma stieg ein Gefühl der Ungeduld auf. Sie verstand überhaupt nichts von dem, über das Vegeta sprach. Er gab nur Wortfetzten von sich, aus denen sie sich keine vernünftige Erklärung denken konnte.  
Mir reichts! Das ist alles total behämmert!, dachte sie und wollte endlich wissen was überhaupt los war. Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind.  
"Ähem! Würdest du mal Klartext reden!?"  
Vegeta erhob sich und ging einige Schritte. Dann verschränkte er die Arme und kehrte ihr wieder den Rücken zu. Darauf folgten Sekunden der Stille. Bulma kam es vor wie Stunden.  
"Wir sind hier... hmm... schonmal was vom Raum von Geist und Zeit gehört?"  
"Öh...kann sein...und was soll das sein?" Bulma hatte diesen Namen gehört, aber was war das noch gleich. Es war irgendwie aus ihrem Gedächtnis entschwunden, wie viele andere Dinge.  
"Während hier etwa zwei Wochen vergehen, vergeht draußen, also in unserer Dimension eine Stunde! Grob umgerechnet. Also wenn man ein Jahr hier drinnen bleibt, dann vergeht außerhalb dieses Raumes nur ein Tag!"  
"Echt? Und wo ist draußen? Ich meine...irgendwo muss doch der Eingang sein!"  
Vegeta drehte sich um und grinste:  
"Der Palast von diesem abgedrehten Namekianer! Aber sag mal..." fing er an, und sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
"Piccolo? Ach so! Verstehe! Aber was war das vorhin? Da war alles so schwarz!"  
"Das...das war die Unendlichkeit, das Nichts! Oder wie du das nennen willst. Der Nachteil dieser Dimension! Hätte ich nicht deine Aura aufgespürt, wärst du nicht mehr rausgekommen."  
Sie wurde nachdenklich! Wenn das wahr wäre, dann hätte sie dort ein Jahr umherirren können und draußen hätte sie keiner vermisst.  
"Kannst du mir auch sagen, wie ich da reingekommen bin?"  
Vegeta wurde energisch:  
"Sag mal, bin ich ein Alleswisser? Woher soll ich das jetzt wieder wissen? Ich bin nur zum Trainieren hier! Und das werde ich jetzt auch wieder tun! Also halte mich nicht davon ab! Ich komme vor einem Jahr nicht wieder raus! Und jetzt verschwinde!"  
Er stapfte davon und ging die Treppe hinunter, an deren Seiten zwei große Pfeiler standen. Dort unten herrschte fast die selbe erschreckende Unendlichkeit, nur dass es nicht schwarz, sondern weiß war.  
Bulma setzte sich auf eine Stufe und schaute ihm zu. Erstmal musste sie Klarheit in ihrem Kopf schaffen. Was war vorher geschehen? Wie kam Vegeta hier rein? Wie viel zeit war schon vergangen? Welches Jahr hatten sie? Komischer Weise wusste sie keine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen. Die ganze Zeit vor ihrem "Aufwachen" in dieser schwarzen Dimension war wie weggeblasen. So sehr sie auch versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern, es ging nichts. So stand sie auf und sah sich um. In diesem Raum gab es eine Küche, ein Bad und zwei Betten. Dann noch eine Tür neben der Badezimmertür. Bulma öffnete sie und sah etwas wie eine Vorratskammer. In der Mitte befand sich ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, an den sie zuvor gesessen hatten. Hinter der Treppe war Vegeta und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war eine große Tür. An beiden Seiten standen große Gegenstände aus Glas. Sie stellten riesige Sanduhren dar. Neben ihnen hingen mehrere andere Uhren an der Wand. Diese zeigten wohl den Zeitunterschied zwischen dieser und der äußeren Dimension. Aber eine Sache gefiel ihn an diesem Ort nicht. Es war immer hell. Die ganze Gegend war in ein stechendes weiß getaucht. Bis auf das Schlafzimmer und das Bad.  
Jetzt reichte es ihr, sie ging die breite Treppe hinunter und suchte Vegeta, der einige Meter vor der Treppe stand und trainierte. Ihn umgab eine helle Aura, die Aura eines Super-Saiyajins. Aber warum zum Teufel war ER hier. Sie konnte sich das alles nicht erklären.  
"Vegeta!"  
Der wütende Blick, zweier grün leuchtender Super-Saiyajin Augen erreichte sie, was ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihr aufsteigen lies.  
"Was?" knurrte er aufgebracht. Er mochte es nicht, mitten im Training gestört zu werden. Schon gar nicht wegen minderwertigen Angelegenheiten.  
"Ich muss mit dir sprechen!" fing sie an.  
"Das hat Zeit bis später! Stör mich nicht!"  
"Nein! Hat es nicht! Soll ich dir herschleifen, oder kommst du freiwillig?!"  
"Das will ich sehen?"  
"Was?"  
"Beides!", er fing an, spöttisch über sie zu lachen. Sie würde es nicht wagen, grade IHN von der Stelle zu bewegen.  
"Okay! Dann geh ich jetzt!" sagte sie und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.  
Das wagt sie nicht. Außerdem ist es unmöglich. Draußen dürfte nicht mehr als ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergangen sein. Außerdem geht die Tür nicht auf. Sie soll's ruhig versuchen, dachte Vegeta und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Trainingsprogramm zu.  
Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Gar kein Versuch mich aufzuhalten?, dachte Bulma und blieb stehen.  
Ihr war es mittlerweile ziemlich egal, was hier los war. Ob das nun eine andere Dimension mit anderen Zeiten und was wusste sie nicht alles war, sie wollte raus.   
Entweder fang ich an zu spinnen oder die Tür ist eben plötzlich verschwunden, stellte sie entsetzt fest. Denn grade als sie mit einer Hand die Tür berührte löste diese sich auf und an dieser Stelle war nun das selbe weiße Nichts, wie auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Ich spinne! Bulma altes Haus, du wirst wahnsinnig!, dachte sie und sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.  
"Warum das? Was ist hier eigentlich los? Hä?!"  
Dann wurde sie plötzlich ohnmächtig. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf einem der beiden Betten im Schlafzimmer.  
Sie erhob sich und stand auf.  
Hmm? Wo bin ich....ach ja...immer noch in dieser verrückten Gegend. Jetzt ist es wohl klar, dass ich nicht träume.  
Sie ging in den 'Aufenthaltsraum' wo Vegeta saß und reichlich an Essen in sich hineinstopfte. Wo er das jetzt schon wieder her hatte, wusste sie in dem Moment auch nicht.  
Er würdigte ihr keines Blickes sondern schaufelte stur die Fressalien in sich rein.  
"Ähhh..." sagte sie und ging zu ihm.  
"Was?"  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Vegeta's Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe:  
"Was weiß ich? Eine Art Schock, denke ich mal! Warst 5 Stunden nicht ansprechbar."  
Sie setzt sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und dachte nach.  
"Hast du jetzt zufälliger Weise mal Zeit?"  
"Arghhh....was ist?"  
Mann! Warum nervt sie die ganze Zeit?, fragte er sich und brachte das Geschirr weg.  
"Wieso ist die Tür weg?"  
"Frag das den Namekianer! Ich hab gesagt, ich komm vor einem Jahr nicht raus und das habe ich auch so gemeint! Was du machst ist mir egal! Aber die Tür geht jedenfalls nicht auf bis ich fertig bin!"  
"Und wieso?"  
"Ist halt so!"  
Bulma stand auf und lief eine Weile hin und her. Vegeta hatte schon genug Zeit verschwendet und ging Duschen.  
Als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder erschien fragte sie:  
"Und das soll jetzt heißen, dass ich hier ein Jahr drinnen bleiben soll? Mit dir?"  
"Wird wohl so sein! Hättest ja nicht herkommen müssen!"  
Oje! Wie soll ich das aushalten?! So lange? Ich werde noch wirklich wahnsinnig!  
"Jetzt aber mal halblang! Freiwillig wäre ich hier eh nicht hergekommen! Ich weiß ja nicht mal wie ich überhaupt hier reingekommen bin! Ich weiß genausowenig was sonst los ist!!!"  
"Deine Sache!"  
"Tss! Sonst nichts? Du denkst wohl, mir macht's Spaß hier ein Jahr zu bleiben!? Ich hab schließlich noch andere Dinge zu tun!"  
  
Vegeta drehte sich zu Bulma um und grinste. Dann klopfte er ihr auf die Schulter und meinte:  
"Komm! Die draußen merken's eh nicht, ob du mal einen Tag da bist oder nicht! Nimm's doch mal als Urlaub oder sowas! Hättest DU ohnehin mal nötig!"  
"So gesehen...draußen vergeht ja wirklich nur ein Tag! Also ... aber ich glaube ich werde mich hier tierisch langweilen!"  
Sie ging zu der Treppe die zum hell-weißen Trainingsbereich führte und setzte sich dort auf die Stufen.  
  
"Kannst du mir sagen, was ich 1 Jahr lang machen soll?!"  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich werde trainieren! Keine Ahnung, wenn mir was einfällt sag ich's dir!"  
  
Damit schritt er an ihr vorbei und blieb nach etwa 100 Metern stehen um mit seinem Training fortzufahren.  
  
"Masaka! Wie soll ich das bloß aushalten? Hier gibt's doch überhaupt nichts! Nur das NICHTS! Eben!"  
So entschloss sie sich, Vegeta eine Weile zu zusehen. Ihn störte es ohnehin nicht, da er nichts um sich herum mehr war nahm.  
  
Nach einer Stunde wurde es ihr zu langweilig. Sie stand auf und ging zurück in den Wohnbereich. Besonders viel gab es hier wirklich nicht, womit man sich beschäftigen konnte.  
So setzte sie sich an den Tisch und dachte noch einmal über den Zeitunterschied nach. Wenn hier 25 Minuten vergingen, dann verging draußen nur eine Sekunde. 15 Tage sind eine Minute.  
Wie lange war sie jetzt hier? Kaum 12 Stunden. Und das jetzt ein ganzes Jahr! Mit DIESEM Saiyajin? Jedesmal wenn ihr es durch den Kopf ging, hielt sie es für unmöglich. Plötzlich fiel ihr Trunks in den Sinn. Sie wusste zwar, das sie für ihn nur einen Tag weg war, aber sie konnte ihn ein Jahr nicht sehen. Und jetzt mit Vegeta... dabei hatten sie nichtmal eine richtige Beziehung.  
  
"Oh Gott! Naja, ich kann mir später immer noch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen." meinte sie und stand auf.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit Vegeta zu zusehen, etwas aufzuräumen und nachzudenken.  
Abends kam Vegeta völlig erschöpft die Treppe hochgekrochen.  
"Bulma, hilf mir...gib mir 'ne Senzu..." mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen, denn er sackte zusammen.  
"Masaka!" rief sie und griff nach dem Beutel voller Senzu-Bohnen der in der Küche stand. Sie fischte eine heraus und rannte zu Vegeta. Sie setzte sich auf eine Treppenstufe und hob seinen Kopf an. Dann verabreichte sie ihm die Bohne. Kaum 30 Sekunden später öffnete er die Augen. Bulma fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Warum musste er sich auch immer halb umbringen?  
  
"Puh!", meinte er und stand auf, "ich muss mich bei dir bedanken. Ich werde sehen, dass sowas nicht mehr vorkommt."  
"Ja! Du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!!"  
"Echt?", fragte er, "Wieso das denn?"  
"Das fragst du noch?! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, du hättest dich fast selbst umgebracht!!"  
"Hmmm...du machst dir Sorgen...um...um mich?!"  
"Wieso nicht, ...immerhin..."  
"...hatten wir mal was miteinander. Ich weiß..."  
"Hä? Wie kommst du darauf? Was hatten wir? Du ?"  
"Ach jetzt tu nicht so! Aber da wir hier ja allein sind, können wir's ja nochmal versuchen! Wie wär's?"  
"Moment mal, Vegeta. Was willst du damit sagen?"  
"Hör mir doch mal zu!! Wir haben ein Kind, und deswegen wäre es besser, denke ich jedenfalls, wenn wir ... du weißt..."  
Vegeta ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür, nachdem Bulma reingekommen war. Hier drinnen herrschte nicht dieses elende WEIß.  
"Bulma, liebst du mich?", fragte er.  
"Was?"  
"Ob du mich liebst!?"  
"Nun, ich weiß nicht...eigentlich ja schon, aber...manchmal bist du ein echter ... du weißt schon!"  
"Dann werde ich alles tun, damit du mit mir klarkommst. Jetzt kann ich dir's ja sagen. Irgendetwas an dir macht mich fast wahnsinnig. Ich kann nachts nie einschlafen, weil ich dauernd an dich denke."  
"Du?"  
"Ja, ich wollte, dass ich mich nie so fies euch gegenüber benommen hätte."  
"Ich liebe dich, im Ernst!"  
"Mist, hier ist es so dunkel ich sehe nichts!"  
"Du musst nichts sehen. Überlass mir den Rest."  
Er ging zu seinem Bett, in der rechten Zimmerhälfte und knipste die Lampe an. Anschließend zog er die Fetzen seines Trainingsanzuges aus und warf seine Handschuhe davon.  
"Vegeta, ich geb ja zu, du bist gewissermaßen schon anziehend." Dieser Anblick... wow!, dachte sie den Satz zu Ende.  
  
"Bulma, wir sind hier ein Jahr lang ungestört, also können wir tun und lassen was wir wollen! Niemand ist hier und wird herkommen."  
"Oh ja Vegeta! Dann können wir uns freien Lauf lassen."  
"Sag, tu oder denke was du willst, hier hört dich niemand. Okay, niemand außer mir."  
"Vegeta...soll ich das wirklich sagen?"  
"Was?"  
"Du siehst total geil aus!"  
"Hahaha...das wusste ich."  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
"Das wusste ich auch!"  
  
Sie spürte plötzlich, wie eine Hand sie berührte. Dann merkte sie Vegeta's warme Haut auf ihrer und sie vergaß alles rund herum.  
"Bulma...ich will mit dir schlafen..."  
"Ja...ich auch!"  
  
Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen, aber es war in diesem Raum sowieso stockdunkel. 


End file.
